


Accidental Dates

by Gwennavierre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre
Summary: Marinette starts a group chat with Alya, Nino, and Adrien to help them time game nights with each other easier. The conversation gets off topic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 43
Kudos: 166





	1. Mud Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change for future chapters.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like this! Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome as well!  
> I love writing but I realize I'm not very good at it yet, so advice from more experienced writers is always loved!
> 
> I spent ages trying to get this to post and it kept cutting off after less than 200 words. I kept making changes and going back and yelling at my computer... you know what I did that messed it up? I made a broken heart emoji thing and it messed it up because of html stuff I don't understand. 
> 
> That said, I would LOVE to make this look like actual texts, but I do NOT know how. :D

Marinette has added Alya, Adrien, and Nino to the chat. 

Marinette: Okay. I’m tired of playing telephone with all of you, so we’re doing it this way from now on! 

Alya: Yes ma’am! 

Nino: Sure thing, Dudette! 

Adrien: I’m pretty excited, honestly. I’ve never been part of a group chat before. 

Marinette: Glad you all are on board. 

Adrien: I’ve also never had enough friends to have a group chat with before... 

Alya: Oh honey... 

Nino: Oh man, dude, that sucks. We’re here for you now though! <3 

Marinette: … 

Alya: Mari...? 

Marinette: That’s rough, buddy. 

Nino: ekjdshgksdhfgjkh 

Alya: Omg. 

Adrien: THANKS Mari. 

Marinette: Anytime. 

Marinette: Srsly though, Adrien, we love you and we’re glad you’re our friend now. <3 

Adrien: That means so much, thank you! I love you all too! 

\------------------------- 

Direct Message Alya – Marinette 

Blogger GF: That’s the closest you’ll ever get to confessing to him, isn’t it? 

Crafty GF: Shut up. 

Blogger GF: He said he loves you toooooooo 

Crafty GF: SHUT. UP. 

Crafty GF: He said he loves us ALL. UGH. 

Blogger GF: It hurts? 

Crafty GF: YES, OMG. 

Blogger GF: That’s rough buddy. 

Crafty GF: Ugh.

\-------

Group Chat

Alya: Okay okay, nice warm fuzzies all around. Let’s get to business. 

Alya: First! Mari, make it so we can change our names and the group chat name and stuff? 

Marinette: Why do I have the feeling that is a Very Bad Idea? 

Nino: Because it is. Do it anyway. 

Marinette: Okay, done. Don’t make me regret this! 

Alya has changed the chat name to Game Night 

Alya has changed their name to LadyBlogger

Alya has changed Adrien’s name to Sunshine 

Marinette: Hey, don’t change other people’s names! 

LadyBlogger: Fine. I won’t change yours or Ninos. 

Marinette: Thanks. :p 

LadyBlogger: Yet. 

Nino: So... game night?? 

Marinette: Yes! Adrien, when’s the best day for you? Since you have the busiest schedule, we’ll plan around it. 

Sunshine: I think Saturday is best. After 4. I still have to ask my father, though... 

Nino: That’ll go well, I’m sure. 

Marinette: If he says no, I’m going to march over there myself and give him a piece of my mind. 

LadyBlogger: Again. 

Nino: Again. 

Sunshine: I believe it. 

Marinette: ….. 

Sunshine: You’re always standing up for people, Mari. You’re SO amazing! :)

LadyBlogger: She is, isn’t she? 

Sunshine: Yeah. 😊 

LadyBlogger: If I wasn’t with Nino I’d ask her out because of how awesome she is! 

Sunshine: I wouldn’t blame you! 

LadyBlogger: Right?? 

LadyBlogger: Anyone would be super lucky to have Marinette as their girlfriend, don’t you think? 

Sunshine: Definitely. :) 

Nino: Dudes... 

LadyBlogger: What, you don’t agree?? 

Nino: You know I do, Als, but... are you trying to break her? 

LadyBlogger: Whatever do you mean? ;) 

Nino: … 

Nino: Hey Mari, you still here with us? 

LadyBlogger: Girl?

Nino: Are you alive??

Marinette: Nope. Am ded. 

Nino: Damnit Agreste! 

Sunshine: What? Why is this MY fault?? 

Nino: Because you don’t know why it’s your fault. 

LadyBlogger: ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Sunshine: ?? That doesn’t even make sense... 

Sunshine: Mari don’t die please. 

Marinette: Too late. Give my fabric and button collection to a young poor designer and my jewelry to Alya. 

LadyBlogger: Girl. You don’t even wear jewelry other than those dark reddish posts in your ears. And they’re a bit dull for my tastes. 

Marinette: Wow, fine. You don’t get anything then. 

Nino: What about me? I’ve known you since we were practically babies! 

Marinette: Yeah, and you made me eat a mud pie once. You don’t get anything. <3 

Nino: We were 7! 

Marinette: I can still taste the gritty dirt in my mouth. It probably led to my early demise tbh. 

LadyBlogger: And what does Adrien get then? If you’re dying or dead or w/e? 

Marinette: He gets my heart. 

Sunshine: ??? Your heart?? 

LadyBlogger: OMG. 

LadyBlogger: !!!!! 

Nino: Wait.... 

Nino: Babe? Is it happening?? 

LadyBlogger: :O 

Marinette: He can sell it on the black market for big bucks. 

LadyBlogger: -_- Girl. 

Sunshine: Oh. Haha, I get it. 

Nino: Can I have your desk, Mari? So I can repeatedly bang my head into it? 

Marinette: No. Mud pie. 

\---------

Direct Message Adrien – Marinette 

Adrien: Hey, everything IS okay, right? 

Marinette: I mean, I’m not actually dying, if that was worrying you? Lol 

Adrien: No, I know, but... I don’t know. I guess talking in a group like this with texts, it’s a lot different than in person. 

Marinette: It really is. Are you enjoying it or are we scaring you away from the Wonders of Group Texting? :p 

Adrien: Haha, I’m having fun. 😊 

Marinette: I’m glad. 😊 

Adrien: Did Nino really make you eat a mud pie when you two were 7? 

Marinette: …. 

Marinette: He didn’t MAKE me eat it... not exactly anyway... 

Adrien: Then...? 

Marinette: It was a dare. Kind of? He said I had to choose between telling Chloe I loved her or eating the mud pie and I was really bad at not taking things literally, so... I thought I really had to choose one. 

Adrien: And you chose... 

Marinette: To eat the mud pie. Yes. 

Adrien: That’s hilarious. But also... concerning? 

Marinette: Yes. In his defense, he freaked out and stopped me after I took the first bite! 

Adrien: Oh that’s good 

Marinette: To be fair, it still tasted better than the ACTUAL pie he tried to make in Home Ec class once, so... 

Adrien: Haha! I probably wouldn’t do any better, honestly. 

Marinette: I can always teach you how to bake a pie,, if you want! 

Adrien: Really?? That would be awesome! I’ll definitely take you up on that offer! :) 

Marinette: Er, okay! Just let me know when. We can even use the bakery’s kitchen if it’s after hours. 

Adrien: We’d have the place all to ourselves! 

Marinette: Ha, I guess we would. We’d just have to clean up after ourselves 

Adrien: Not a problem! I can’t wait! I’m more excited about learning to make a pie than the game night now! 

Marinette: Haha, really?? Omg 

\------

Direct Message Marinette – Alya 

Crafty GF: -Screenshot- 

Blogger GF: OMG. I’m so proud!! 

Crafty GF: It’s not like I asked him out or anything.. I just offered to help him learn to make a pie. 

Blogger GF: Which, coming from you, IS THE SAME THING@!!! 

Crafty GF: Alya!! He doesn’t see it like that and you know it! 

Blogger GF: Did you READ HIS MESSAGES in the group chat about how amazing you are?? 

Crafty GF: ….. 

Blogger GF: he agreed with me that whoever dates you would be lucky 

Crafty GF: …. I can’t get my hopes up anymore, Alya. 

Blogger GF: You say it and I swear I’ll kill you 

Crafty GF: He just sees me as a friend 

Blogger GF: Omw, go hide 

Crafty GF: Noooooooooo we sent those at the same time. I didn’t have enough warning time. 

Blogger GF: Fine. I won’t kill you this time. 

Crafty GF: Ty. 

Blogger GF: I love you. <3

Crafty GF: I know. <3

Forgetting the original purpose of the group chat, Marinette sighed in a combination of exasperation and lovesickness at the implications of her and Adrien's' texts. She had invited him over? Alone?? To teach him how to bake a pie? If that didn't have "romantic and cute date idea" written all over it, she didn't know what did. And it wasn't even on purpose. 

"Tikki! What did I just do??"

The Ladybug kwami giggled, clearly having read over her chosen's shoulder the entire time. 

"I think you've made a step in the right direction!"

Marinette looked into Tikki's sparkling blue eyes and hoped the kwami was right.


	2. Don't forget to eat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting, a nightmare, a missed meal or two, an akuma, and a helpful friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> Comments appreciated and loved! They help give me motivation to write moar! Fasterr! 
> 
> I watch the show in both French and English, but there is a little blerp considering one of the English voice actors in this chapter I wonder if anyone will notice. xD

Game Night Group Chat

Sunshine: OMG. 

Sunshine: I can’t believe this... 

LadyBlogger: What? 

Nino: ?? 

Marinette: If your father gave you MORE restrictions for asking, I swear to god... 

Sunshine: No, no.. He.. Said yes? 

Nino: Dude! That’s awesome! 

LadyBlogger: Woohoo! 

Marinette: *urge to kill fading* 

LadyBlogger: lmao Mari 

Sunshine: Yeah, I was pretty surprised. 

Sunshine: I mean, he said no at first, that part wasn’t surprising 

LadyBlogger: Wait, he did? What happened? 

Nino: How did you change his mind? 

Marinette: He probably threatened to call me. Huehuehue 

Sunshine: Actually... that is kinda what happened... 

Marinette: Wait, what?? 

LadyBlogger: Deets, boy! 

Sunshine: Right okay, so... 

Sunshine: At first he was like “blah blah you don’t need to waste time on fun” 

Sunshine: “You are an AGRESTE and AGRESTES don’t DO FUN yadda yadda” 

Nino: I know you’re paraphrasing, but actually.. Scratch that. 

LadyBlogger: That’s probably exactly what he said lol 

Marinette: Or at least close enough 

Sunshine: Close enough lol. Anyway, he did his spiel which I already expected, but then... 

Sunshine: I casually mentioned how my good friend Marinette had been working so hard on this 

Sunshine: “You know how organized and determined she is. I hope she’s not too disappointed” 

LadyBlogger: Your good friend? 

Marinette: Alya, not now. 

Sunshine: Oh, I guess I should have said great friend, huh? 

LadyBlogger: ….. 

LadyBlogger: Yeah. Next time, Sunshine. 

Sunshine: Definitely 😊 

Sunshine: Anyway, he was like “You mean Miss Dupain-Cheng?” and I swear his eyes got wider 

Sunshine: And THEN he said “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have an evening of.. frivolity" 

Nino: Dude. Who uses words like that anymore? 

Sunshine: lol right? So, long story short.. I can come at 4:30 and stay until 9! 

LadyBlogger: That’s amazing! 

Nino: lmao your dad is afraid of Marinette. 

LadyBlogger: I mean... he’s a jerk but he’s not stupid. 

Sunshine: I think he just admires her talent and stuff and holds her in high regard 

Sunshine: and he miiiiight be a little afraid of her. 

Sunshine: But she’s won a few of his competitions and stood up to him before 

Sunshine: So she’s more than earned his respect. 

LadyBlogger speaking of Marinette... are you still here girl? 

Marinette: Yhea, sorry! I was doing sonething! 

Nino: Yhea! 

Marinette: It was a typo, geez 

LadyBlogger: Sonething 

Marinette: Shut up. 

Marinette: I’m glad you can come Adrien! 😊 

Sunshine: Me too! Thanks for helping from a distance lol! 

Marinette: My pleasure 😉 

Marinette: 😊 ** 

LadyBlogger: Lol. 

Nino: Lol. 

Marinette: Shut it, both of you. 

Sunshine: I think I missed something? 

Nino: It wouldn’t be the first time, dude. 

Sunshine: …. okay? thanks. 

Nino: No problem <3 

Sunshine: <3 

\--------------------- 

Direct Message Adrien – Marinette 

Adrien <3: Hey 

Marinette: Hi. Everything okay? 

Adrien <3: Yeah, I was just wondering if you still wanted to meet up? 

Marinette: We’re meeting up Saturday afternoon for game night...? 

Adrien <3: I know, I meant.. For the baking lesson thing? 

Adrien <3: If you’re still up for it anyway! 

Adrien <3: No pressure if you don’t want to! 

Marinette: OH! That, yeah! No, I want to! I mean, if you still do? 

Adrien <3: Yeah, I dp! 

Adrien <3: Do* 

Marinette: Ok! When would be a good day and time? 

Adrien <3: Well... since my father and I were talking about you, I brought it up to him 

Adrien <3: And I kinda fibbed and said it was for a project, which it technically is? 

Adrien <3: I hope that’s okay. He said I can come over Sunday. 

Adrien <3: My photoshoot was canceled. Photographer's D&D session moved from Thursday or something? 

Adrien <3: But if that’s not enough notice, I understand. 

Marinette: You lied to your father?? 

Adrien <3: NO! 

Adrien <3: I mean.. Yes? It IS a project in a way... I didn’t have any home ec classes 

Adrien <3: And since my father doesn’t see any reason to learn those types of skills... 

Marinette: You figured it would be better not to tell him exactly what we were doing. 

Adrien <3: Yeah. I get it if you’re mad. I know you don’t like liars. 

Marinette: No, it’s okay. There’s a difference between lying to cause harm to someone 

Marinette: and telling a fib so you can have a chance to do normal activities. 

Adrien <3: So... you’re not mad at me? 

Marinette: Not really. You’ll just have to work extra hard on Sunday to make up for it! :p 

Adrien <3: I promise! 

Marinette: We’ll have to use the apartment’s kitchen but it’s plenty big enough for the two of us 

Adrien <3: Okay 😊 We can work out details during game night 

Marinette: Sure! 

Adrien <3: I can’t wait for Sunday now, haha! 

Marinette: :o Same.. 

\-------- 

Direct Message Marinette – Alya 

CraftyGF: -screenshot- 

CraftyGF: ALYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

BloggerGF: OMG girl. 

BloggerGF: TOLD you he was into you 

BloggerGF: He’s just an oblivious bean 

CraftyGF: But he said I’m his “good friend” 

BloggerGF: He remedied that to “great friend”, remember? 

CraftyGF: NOT helping. 

BloggerGF: Sorrynotsorry 

BloggerGF: Seriously though girl, even in texts, I can tell he’s really excited to spend time with you 

CraftyGF: I hope so... 

BloggerGF: Trust me 😊 

BloggerGF: It’s so cool how you can talk to him with texts and get to know him better now! 

CraftyGF: What do you mean? 

BloggerGF: Well, you don’t stumble over your words when you’re texting. At least... not much lol 

CraftyGF: Crap. 

BLoggerGF: ?? 

CraftyGF: ALYA he’s going to be here IN PERSON 

BloggerGF: Yeah? 

CraftyGF: Which means I’ll have to talk to him IN PERSON 

BloggerGF: omg xD 

BloggerGF: Good luck girl! Lol 

CraftyGF: … with friends like these... 

BloggerGF: ily 

CraftyGF: Yeah yeah 

\---------------------------------------------- 

The next day at school went by far too slowly for Marinette’s tastes. Thursday's classes seemed to drone on longer than normal and she found herself lost in thought more than a few times. Thankfully her Ladybug Luck kept her from getting caught by the teachers. 

When she got home that afternoon, she started prepping on the snacks for Saturday and tidying her room. They’d be playing video games downstairs, but she knew at some point they’d find their way to her room since her parents would be going to bed early. 

Tikki helped her take down some of the pictures of Adrien, leaving the ones she had taken or had her other friends in them as well. 

“Marinette, I’m really excited for you!” 

“Thanks Tikki. I’m actually freaking out, though.. I’ve gotten better at talking to him, and with Alya and Nino it’s not too bad, but Sunday? It’s just going to be me and him. Alone.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? I thought humans like to be alone with the one they like?” 

“Well, y-yeah, but.. Most humans aren’t blubbering messes around the one they like.” 

Tikki took a moment to ponder her chosen’s words. “I guess you’re right. You are a big mess around Adrien.” 

Marinette grunted in annoyance at Tikki’s chuckles and continued cleaning her room. 

\----------- 

The next morning she woke up too late for breakfast and barely made it to class in time. 

Sliding into her seat just as her name was called, she wheezed out “present!” and let her bag drop to the floor next to her seat. Alya quirked an eyebrow in her friend’s direction. 

“Rough night?” 

Marinette groaned. It had been a rough night, but she didn’t want to tell Alya that. 

A while back, she had witnessed her partner in a suit of all white, alone in a completely destroyed Paris. While Bunnix had helped to fix the timeline, occasionally her dreams would turn into nightmares. Chat Blanc’s blue eyes, filled with pain she could never imagine, his voice broken as he begged her to help him put things back to normal again. She had woken up in a cold sweat, wondering why her original soft dreams of Adrien had turned so dark for no reason. 

“Just.. Stayed up too late overthinking things, haha. You know me!” It wasn’t a complete lie, right? 

Alya lovingly rolled her eyes as their teacher finished attendance and started their lesson. 

By the time lunch period came, Marinette was hungry enough to eat the whole bakery’s selection of pastries. Waving to the others, she rushed towards her home, her mouth watering in anticipation, when she heard the unmistakable sound of evil laughter and explosions. 

“You have to be kidding me.” She slapped a hand over her face and ran past the bakery to hide in a nearby alley and called on her transformation. Tikki’s eyes were full of love and sympathy as she was pulled into the magical earrings. 

Thankfully Chat Noir had already started wearing down the akuma, taunting it and causing it to chase and shoot beams of light at him. He smiled widely as she landed next to him. 

“Hello there, my lady! Nice of you to join me!” he teased, but she could tell he wasn’t upset about her tardiness at all. 

“Hey Kitty. What have we got?” 

The duo were able to defeat the akuma with few issues, and soon were fist bumping in front of a dazed mail carrier. Apparently she had been chased by one too many dogs that were loose during her deliveries. Ladybug couldn’t blame her for being frustrated. 

After consoling the victim, Ladybug looked up at her partner, gazing into his eyes for a few moments longer than usual to assure herself they they were his (un)natural green and not icy blue. 

“You okay, Bug?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just lost in thought. I’ll see you later, kitty. You did good today!” 

Chat Noir tilted his head, an unreadable expression on his face. “Okay. You too, buggaboo!” 

\----- 

By then, lunch period was just about over and a freshly detransformed Marinette ran as fast as she could to get back to class before the bell. Watching the steps as she ran up them, she didn’t notice the figure at the top until she ran right into him. 

“Oof! Oh my god I’m so sor- waaah!” 

Trying to regain her balance, Marinette had missed the step below her and felt herself falling backwards. She seemed to fall in slow motion, giving her plenty of time to imagine her head cracking against the sharp pavement steps below and wondering what she did to deserve being so amazingly clumsy. Her arms flailed uselessly at her sides, too far from the railing she expected to be there. 

What she wasn’t expecting was two strong arms wrapped around her back, pulling her upright and into a chest. 

“Are you okay Marinette?!” 

The voice was full of concern. 

She opened her eyes, not realizing they had close in the first place. She was met with a black t-shirt with the colorful stripes that were popular in the Gabriel streetwear lines. She also noticed a pleasing and not overwhelming scent of cologne. She looked up and met shining green eyes full of worry over her well-being and felt her knees weaken. Good thing he was already holding her so firmly... 

“Uh... I... “ 

Adrien carefully pulled her up past the top two steps and set her down on the landing next to him. His arms loosened their grip but stayed resting against her back. He wanted to make sure she could stand before removing them. 

His look of concern deepened as he leaned into her space, his nose a couple inches from hers. Marinette’s mouth went dry and her eyes couldn’t look away from his. 

‘What... is... happening?’ she yelled in her mind. 

“Your face is really pale, Mari...” he pulled his right arm away and put the back of his hand against her forehead. She leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering slightly. 

“And you’re clammy. Are you feeling okay?” 

She was vaguely aware she needed to give him an answer at some point. Before she could put much more thought into that, however, her stomach let out a very angry rumble and her cheeks immediately flushed pink. 

Adrien felt her stiffen up under his remaining arm and watched her pale cheeks color in embarrassment. He allowed himself to think about how cute it was before a stern look crossed into his features. 

“Marinette.” 

“Hmm?” she squeaked. 

“Did you eat lunch?” 

“I... was going to, but... got distracted?” it was true, after all... 

“What about breakfast? You were almost late to class, so probably not, right?” 

She hiccupped. 

Adrien smiled gently down at her and pulled her into a hug. 

“You scared me, Marinette. I thought you were sick or something... C’mon. Let’s get you something to eat!” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her carefully back down the stairs and towards the locker rooms. 

It took her a while to find her voice as her eyes lingered on their interlocked hands. 

“W-wait, I don’t have anything here! I have to grab something from home!” 

He chuckled lightly, the sound making a fluttery feeling inside Marinette’s chest. 

Pulling her into the room and to his own locker, he opened it and pulled something out of his bag. For a second, Marinette almost thought she saw him glaring at something in there but brushed it off. 

Turning to her, he held out his hand. In it was a medium sized insulated lunch bag, opened up to reveal 2 sandwiches, some vegetable sticks, and an apple. 

“You can share with me! I was going to eat after classes were over since I missed lunch, but this way is better.” 

Wondering why he had also missed lunch but choosing not to bother him about it, she tentatively reached out for one of the sandwiches. 

“Thank you, Adrien! But... we’re missing class!” she exclaimed as the bell rang around them. 

Adrien shrugged. “We’ll get the assignments from Alya and Nino, I’m sure. Besides, you looked ready to pass out. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t take care of you, hmm?” he flashed her a smile that reminded her of her catstuit wearing partner so much she did a double take. 

“Er... right, I suppose. You won’t get in trouble?” 

Adrien considered for a moment. “I doubt it. As long as my grades are up and I don’t cause any issues, my father leaves me alone about school for the most part now.” 

She wondered what he meant by “cause any issues”, since the man had threatened to pull Adrien out of school for the silliest of reasons in the past. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts like an Etch-A-Sketch, she quietly ate her sandwich while Adrien ate his next to her on the bench. 

The pair sent texts to their respective best friends to tell them what was going on and let the teacher know. Marinette tried to ignore the line of winky faces Alya responded with but felt her neck and face flush regardless.


	3. Vegetables are Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien share lunch in the locker room instead of going to class. Adrien is dorkier than Marinette realized.
> 
> Quick Mari doodle in this chapter. I had to draw it. For reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to comment and point out errors. Constructive criticism on my story telling and such is also welcome. What's most loved, however, are comments telling me your favorite lines or what you think will happen next! Comments honestly get me recharged for faster updates, because I tend to think no one really cares to read more if they don't comment, I guess? I mean, I WILL update eventually anyway, because I like this story, but it's more fun to write when I know other people want more, too. Feed me comments please? :)
> 
> I have one request for feedback on something: This story was originally going to have accidental dates in all corners of the love square. So far it's Adrienette, and can stay that way for a shorter story, or I can draw it out to include Marichat, Ladrien, and Ladynoir "dates" as well. I could also just make separate fics with the other corners of the square. Thoughts on this are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

CraftyGF: Hey, Adrien’s making me eat something because I almost fell down the stairs...

CraftyGF: He didn’t eat, either, so he’s sharing his lunch with me in the locker room.

BloggerGF: Omg girl... that’s so you and totally sweet of him!

CraftyGF: It’s embarrassing. Can you let the teacher know we’ll miss class and why?

BloggerGF: Everything’s sorted here, don’t worry. Have fun!!

BloggerGF: 😉 😉 😉 😉

BloggerGF: How is your lunch date with ADRIEN going??

BloggerGF: Too busy smooching to answer, huh?

BloggerGF: Is he reading over your shoulder?

BloggerGF: Hurry and answer before I get caught texting in class, girl!

BloggerGF: Hmm too busy, I see. 😉 😉 😉 😉

BloggerGF: Well then you owe me the details when classes are done, deal?

BloggerGF: “Deal, my best and greatest friend, Alya. You are ever so clever and beautiful!”

BloggerGF: Aww, thanks, girl! So are you!

CraftyGF: OMG SHUT UP.

BloggerGF: LMAO.

\--------------------

Adrien tried really hard to ignore the constant notifications Marinette was getting on her phone while they ate their food on either end of the bench. He couldn’t help but notice her face was pink and spread a bit even to the tips of her ears. He was insanely curious what Alya was texting her about. Nino had simply responded with a boring “Sure dude, I’ll give you a copy of my notes after class” but Alya seemed to be writing a full on story to Marinette and whatever it was about was making the raven-haired girl blush like crazy. Marinette finally typed out a last response before shoving her phone into her purse and snapping it shut.

She took another bite of the sandwich, chewing it and swallowing before looking up to the blond boy next to her and smiling shyly. “Thank you, Adrien. Th.. this was really sweet of you. I’m sorry for taking half your lunch, though!”

Adrien beamed at her. “Not at all! This would have been too much for me, anyway. I’m glad I was able to share with you. And I’m glad you were just hungry and not sick...” his face softened into something dark for a moment before the sun returned and he dug into the lunch bag and pulled out the vegetables. “Here, you want to split these, too?”

Marinette graciously took a few carrot and celery sticks. Adrien turned away from her for a few moments, giggling to himself and she eyed his back curiously. What on earth was he up to?

She found out as he turned around, two thin carrot sticks stuck between his teeth and upper lip to look like long orange tusks. He crossed his eyes and made a garbled barking noise and it took Marinette a good 20 seconds of staring at him with wide eyes before her brain managed to process what she was seeing.

Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and heart throb of Paris was pretending to be... a walrus. Or maybe a seal? They’re similar, right? Marinette’s thoughts bounced around her head and she let out a very undignified snort before slapping her hands over her mouth. It did no good, and laughter came tumbling out through her fingers before Adrien grinned at her, letting the carrot sticks drop to his waiting hand. Marinette’s laughter was one of the most joyous sounds he had ever heard, and he felt an odd sort of pride as he heard another snort slip out.

“Y-you can’t ju-just... DO that when I’m tr-trying to EAT, Agrieste! Agrien! I mean ADRIEN oh my GOD.” Her fingers spread up to her eyes and he noticed even her forehead was red between them now. Maybe he had overdone it? Anxiety started to trickle into his brain and his smile wavered, but then Marinette pulled her hands away, and her face, while still flushed, was shining with a wide smile that made her eyes crinkle and he couldn’t remember ever seeing her look so happy.

He laughed with her for a bit before popping the carrots into his mouth with a satisfying crunch, smile still plastered on his face. Marinette had calmed down and was looking at him intently. He wondered what was on her mind and was about to ask her when she spun around to face away from him. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and a moment later she turned to face him again, a celery stick firmly tucked under her nose and held in place by her upper lip. Struggling to keep a straight face and trying not to drop the celery, she said in a deep voice “I say young man, I MUSTACHE you a question!”

The celery dropped as soon as she’d finished her joke and Adrien lost no time in exploding into a series of guffaws. He hadn’t expected her to return the goofy act and it had really caught him off guard. She looked down at the light green vegetable on the floor and he noticed the redness came back with a vengeance. Was she embarrassed? He thought she was hilarious and didn’t want her to feel shy about being silly with him! “Hey. Mari?” She looked up from the dropped celery, eyes shifting between his, unable to choose one to focus on. “Hmm?” Her hands were fidgeting with a carrot stick, her eyebrows knitted together. She looked nervous. He wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel comfortable around him. “That was amazing, Marinette. I.. I’m glad you joined in with my goofiness instead of making fun of me” he chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. “What? Why would I make fun of you? That was the hardest I’ve laughed in... well, in a really long time!” she had unconsciously shifted so her knees were pointed towards his thighs on the bench, the space between the two teenagers even smaller now.

They finished eating, taking turns giggling and laughing at the memories of their ridiculous earlier antics. After clearing the trash and putting his bag back into his locker, Adrien reached his hand out to help her up from the bench. She stared at it for a few seconds before grasping it and pulling herself up to stand next to him. She realized she had spent the past 30 minutes with Adrien Agreste, alone, and hadn’t embarrassed herself to the point of needing to run away and change her name. Maybe Sunday wouldn’t be a disaster after all?

He started walking to the exit, her hand still firmly in his. She stared at the connection, trying not to trip over her own feet as she kept up with him. Was he going to hold hands all the way to the classroom? Should she let go? Would he be hurt if she did? Would he think it was weird if she didn’t?? Why WAS he holding her hand? Did he feel the tingly sensation she felt? Did he like her back??

Those thoughts swirled through her head and before she realized it, they were standing in front of their classroom. They were more than 30 minutes late, and even knowing the teacher had excused them, she felt her nerves getting the better of her. She would be entering the classroom late, that was normal for her, but she would be with Adrien. And he was still holding her hand! Her gaze went from their entwined fingers, up their arms and to his face. She could tell her own was bright red, again, and when their eyes met he smiled kindly at her, unaware of the battle in her head. He opened the door and she pulled her hand from his as subtly and gently as possible before they walked in, not keen on any extra attention at this moment in time. She immediately missed the warmth and flexed her fingers a few times to ease the empty feeling.

They both apologized for interrupting class as they made their way to their seats. Alya immediately nudged Marinette in the ribs with her elbow and waggled her eyebrows at the blushing girl. Adrien kept a small smile on his face, trying not to think too hard about how she had pulled her hand from his just moments prior. Had he overstepped something? Was it not okay to hold hands with a friend? He held Ladybug’s hand a lot, though thinking about it now, she tended to give him her deadpan face if he held it too long... maybe he should apologize to Marinette. He hoped he hadn’t made her uncomfortable. Again. He sighed as Nino pushed notes over to him to check. There were only a few minutes left of this class and the teacher was allowing everyone to use the time to review and finish up notes for the quiz they were having the following week.

\--------

Once the bell rang from their final class of the day, the air filled with excitement as students left to start their weekends. Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and pulled her out of the classroom, Nino and Adrien following behind a bit slower. Alya had given up on getting more than eye rolls from Marinette, thankfully, but Marinette knew she would still be teased for the “lunch date”, as her friend called it. She tried to quash down the wishful thinking. Even though it was just a friend being nice and sharing food with her after she’d missed two meals, it HAD felt like she had gotten a bit closer to her crush... and him holding her hand as they walked to class... she felt tingles go up her arms at the memory of his warm fingers linked in hers... she hoped it meant something to him too...

She hadn’t realized she was lost in her thoughts until Alya snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Marinette! Girl, you in there?” Coming back to reality, Mari blushed as she realized all three of her friends were staring at her with mild concern. “Uh, yeah, sorry! I was uh.. thinking about...something..” she trailed off, hoping the darkening blush wasn’t too noticeable. Alya’s smug grin told her it was. Shoot.

“We were just double checking on when to meet at your place tomorrow. Nino and Adrien will come by around 4:30 but I wanted to come sooner. For girl talk.” Alya looked sideways at Adrien before winking at Marinette, who bit back a groan. As much as she loved Alya and knew she wanted to help, she wasn’t sure how much more of her teasing she could take. But she smiled and agreed to the plan, waving goodbyes to the others before making her way across the street to her home.

\--------------

Direct Message Marinette – Adrien

Marinette: Hey, thanks again for sharing your lunch with me today! And for saving me on the stairs!

Adrien: No problem, Mari!

Adrien: You’re always taking care of everyone, it was nice to return the favor. 😊

Marinette: 😊 Thanks!

Adrien: I really enjoyed spending the extra time with you, too, honestly.

Marinette: Really? Me tii!

Marinette: Too*

Adrien: Hehe. It’s fun being goofy from time to time, right?

Marinette: Definitely. I wasn’t expecting it from you, but it was great!

Adrien: Same with you... If I had been drinking milk it would have come out my nose!

Marinette: lol omg that’s gross!

Marinette: Not that YOU’RE gross, I just meant.. Yeah. Nevermind.

Adrien: Don't worry, I think I know what you mean. Sorry!

Marinette: No no, nothing to be sorry for! Ugh, I didn’t mean it like that!

Adrien: Oh okay. Um, Mari?

Marinette: Yeah?

Adrien: I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable...

Marinette: What do you mean? I had a lot of fun!

Adrien: That’s good. I meant when I was holding your hand, though..

Adrien: I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear! I just didn’t really think about it I guess?

Adrien: After helping you up I forgot to let go and then you pulled away at the classroom door...

Adrien: I guess I just wanted to apologize for it. I hope it didn’t upset you.

Adrien: Marinette?

Marinette: Oh, no, don’t worry! Haha. It’s fine. It didn’t bother me at all, haha!

Adrien: Oh good! I was a little bit worried. Didn’t want you thinking I was hitting on you or something..

Marinette: No, haha, that would be crazy, right? Hitting on me? Haha.

Adrien: I’m glad you understood that’s not what it was. 😊

Marinette: Yep, no worries! I gotta go help in the bakert. I’ll ttyl!

Adrien: Oh okay, see you tomorrow afternoon?

Marinette: Bakery* and yeah! See you!

\---------

Marinette frowned at her phone for a few minutes before plugging it in and heading downstairs to wash up and help her parents. She was reminded of Anne of Green Gables.. Always getting her hopes up for everything so high that when things didn’t go as planned, the fall to the ground was bound to leave her bruised and broken.


	4. Daisies and chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night is coming and some stuff comes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a slightly longer chapter, so hopefully it makes up for the slower update? :D  
> Please leave kudos and comments if possible! Comments especially light the fire under my butt to write faster. Even constructive criticism is good!  
> Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter? Tell me your favorite part? Point out my many typos and errors because I don't have a beta?? Commints r gud.

Game Night Group Chat 

Nino: Dudes. 

Nino: Dudes. 

Nino: DUDES. 

(Nino is calling...) 

(Missed call from Nino) 

Nino: Dudes?? 

Marinette: Nino, it’s 2am. WTF do you want?? 

Nino: It’s also the weekend, Mari. No bedtime on weekends! 

Marinette: What the FUCK do you want?? 

Nino: …. 

Nino: Well now I don’t really wanna tell you... 

Nino: If you gonna be like that. 

Marinette: I will hunt Chat Noir down, steal his miraculous, transform into BITChat Noire, and cataclysm your entire DJ setup and all 3 sets of your high end headphones, Lahiffe. 

Nino: …. 

LadyBlogger: She totally would, too. 

Sunshine: I believe it. 

Nino: Yeah.... same tbh 

Marinette: You two are okay with being woken up at 2 AM?? 

LadyBlogger: I was up, girl. Nino’s been messaging me privately so I wasn’t replying to him here is all. 

Sunshine: He woke me up but I was having a crappy dream, so he’s forgiven. 

Nino: You’re welcome bro. 

Nino: Or thanks. Whatever fits best. 

Sunshine: Ily bro. 

Nino: Ily2 bro. 

LadyBlogger: Gay. 

Nino: <3 

Nino: So... I just got an amazing gig!! 

Nino: And it’s actually going to pay REAL MONEY and not just “exposure and pizza”, so like... 

Nino: I gotta take it, obvs. 

Sunshine: That’s awesome! When is it? 

Nino: Um... tomorrow. 

Nino: Er... I mean today... this afternoon actually. It goes until pretty late, too... 

Sunshine: You’re going to miss game night. 

Nino: Yeah 🙁 

Nino: I’m sorry! 

Nino: I would say no but like... I can’t really afford to, ya know? 

Sunshine: Nah, I get it. I’m happy for you that you got a good gig! 

Sunshine: The rest of us can still meet up, right? 

LadyBlogger: Well..... 

LadyBlogger: Nino is allowed to bring a guest... 

Sunshine: Ah. That makes sense. 

LadyBlogger: But you actually got your dad to let you come to game night! 

LadyBlogger: Nino and I have been trying to figure out what to do, but he really needs this gig 

Sunshine: Hey, it’s fine Als. I’m not bothered. 😊 We can hang out another time. 

LadyBlogger: Aww, thanks 😊 And you and Mari can still hang, right? 

Sunshine: Of course! 

Nino: Thanks for being understanding, dude. I was worried you’d be mad 

Sunshine: Not at all! 

LadyBlogger: That okay with you, Mari? 

LadyBlogger: Marinette? 

Nino: Maybe she really IS hunting down Chat Noir.... 

Sunshine: Lol. 

LadyBlogger: I bet she fell back asleep. Poor girl is always tired 

Sunshine: I’ve noticed. Commissions and being class rep and such, I guess? 

Nino: And she helps out with the bakery a lot. Girl has a lot on her plate. 

LadyBlogger: Yeah... she’s even making Ladybug and Lady Noire costumes for the twins for their bday 

Sunshine: Omg that sounds adorable! 

LadyBlogger: Right?? Nino’s little brother was offered one too, but he’s “not a baby” so.... his loss. 

LadyBlogger: Heck, I want a Lady Noire costume! 

Nino: I want you to have a Lady Noire costume 😉 

LadyBlogger: I know you do, babe 😉 

Sunshine: …. 

Sunshine: Ahem... 

Nino: Lol sorry bro 

LadyBlogger: What about you, Sunny boy? 

Sunshine: Sunny boy now? Ugh. And what about me? 

LadyBlogger: What super hero costume would YOU want? 

Sunshine: Oh, um... I don’t know? I guess that’s not something I think about? 

LadyBlogger: It’s not like there are THAT many to choose from lol 

Nino: Personally I think Carapace is pretty slick. 

Sunshine: Heh. Hmm... Maybe... Ladybug? I could pull off polka dots, right? 

Nino: Mr. Bug then, hmm? Your eyes might clash a bit with the red... 

LadyBlogger: Mr. Bug’s eyes were green, too though... 

Nino: Oh right, I forgot! 

Sunshine: Oh, were they? I didn’t think they were. Ha. Anyway maybe Viperion instead? 

LadyBlogger: Yeah, I guess that could work... 

Sunshine: But I’m not asking Marinette to make me a superhero costume lol 

Nino: Darn. I was hoping you would, then Als and I could ask without feeling bad. :p 

LadyBlogger: I mean, she’ll probably read all these when she wakes up again. 

Nino: Oh right. Mari, I don’t actually want a Carapace costume! 

LadyBlogger: I DO want a Rena Rouge costume, but Mari already has plans to make me one in the future. :p 

LadyBlogger: And I think you’d look great as Chat Noir, Sunshine. 

Sunshine: Oh? Haha. I don’t think I could pull off the ears and tail... 

LadyBlogger: You’re a model. You can pull off the wild shit your dad has designed... 

LadyBlogger: Cat ears and a belt tail would be nothing! 

Sunshine: Hehe maybe... 

Nino: Okay, I actually am tired now. Babe, dude, sleeping deaudy, good night <3 

Sunshine: That... is terrible but amazing at the same time somehow? 

LadyBlogger: I know, right? 

Nino: Mari’s gonna roll her eyes at it. She hates puns. 

Sunshine: She does?? 

LadyBlogger: She loves them, actually, just won’t admit it. :p 

Sunshine: Oo. That’s good 😊 

LadyBlogger: Night night boys! 

Sunshine: Night! 

\------------------------------------ 

“I bet they planned this.” 

“You think they messed up a rare chance to hang out with Adrien on purpose? That doesn’t really sound like them, Marinette...” 

“No, I know. You’re right. It doesn’t. But I bet they planned this.” 

“That.. doesn't make sense.” 

“I know, Tikki, I just... UGH. I already have the baking lesson tomorrow with Adrien that I was nervous about and now game night with the four of us is just game night for two of us? Two days in a row of just Adrien and I spending time together, alone? Tikki what am I going to do??” 

“First you should calm down. It's not that bad, is it? You did fine at school yesterday!” 

“Yeah, kind of? He was being goofy and it made it easier to relax around him. But.. he's not always like that.” 

“Just remember him pretending to be a carrot sabretooth tiger and you should be fine!” 

“I think it was supposed to be walrus tusks...” 

“Does it really matter?” 

“I don’t know! Maybe?” 

Marinette looked desperately at her kwami, whose deadpan expression sobered her up instantly. 

“Okay, okay, fine. You’re right, This isn’t bad, it’s just.. unexpected. I can handle this. I’m Ladybug, after all!” 

“That’s right! And there’s nothing Ladybug can’t do!” 

“Except for tell Adrien Agreste she likes him, you mean?” 

“There’s only ONE thing Ladybug can’t do!” 

Marinette glared at the smirking kwami before gently tossing her pajama top onto her. 

“Hey!” 

\--------------------- 

After getting dressed, Marinette made her way downstairs to help her parents in the bakery for a few hours. They were grateful for the extra set of hands and she enjoyed ringing up customers, the happy chiming of the bronze bell making her smile as people came in and out of the bakery’s storefront. 

Time flew by and before she knew it, it was time for her to get prepared for what was supposed to be a game night with her three best friends. Now it was a game night with one friend. She left half of the pastry snacks she had prepped earlier in the week in the freezer and got the other half baking about an hour before Adrien was expected to show. She hadn’t been nervous about them before, but now that she was sharing with just him, she was worried the pastries would burn or that she had put in too much salt or somehow managed to mess them up and Adrien would take one bite and spit it out in her face, or worse, choke on it because of how horrible it was and then... she was catastrophizing. She knew she was and tried to take some deep breaths to calm down. 

Adrien loved her parent’s baked goods, and her own baking was more than adequate. He would love the snacks she made. Nodding her head in determination, Marinette finished getting everything together and was washing off the counters as the doorbell to the apartment rang. 

Shooting a panicked look at Tikki, who smiled softly at the girl before phasing through the ceiling into her bedroom, Marinette opened the door. 

Adrien stood there, a warm smile on his face and bouquet of daisies in his hands. 

Marinette blinked awkwardly at the flowers. Adrien noticed and his free hand automatically reached behind his neck into his usual nervous tick. 

“Oh, um... Hi Marinette! These, uh.. there was a booth selling flowers at the park and I thought, well, I wanted to bring something but didn’t really know what to bring, so.. I hope you like them?” He held them out sheepishly and Marinette hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. 

She blinked once more before snapping back to reality and taking the flowers from his hand. 

“Thanks you! I mean thank you! They’re very pretty. I’ll put them in a place. Vase. Come on in!” The smile she had plastered on her face was faltering and she chanted in her head to try to calm herself down. ‘Carrot tusks. Carrot tusks. Carrot tusks!’ A giggle slipped out at the memory as she filled a small vase with water while Adrien carefully unwrapped the daisies from their cellophane before handing them back to her. 

“Something funny, Mari?” he smiled as he watched her trim the stems and put the flowers in the vase. 

“Oh! Um.. Not really. I mean, I was just thinking about yesterday. Um. The toofy thing you did. Goofy tooth thing. Tusks! Argh, sorry...” she put her hand on her face, wishing she could hit a button and talk like a normal person in front of him all the time instead of in little spurts. 

“Sorry for what? And that wasn’t any funnier than your celery mustache, you know!” He playfully stuck his tongue out at her for a second and Marinette fought the forbidden urge to poke it in that moment before it slid back behind his soft, pink lips.... Oh god, she was staring at his lips. ‘Look up, look up, look up!’ 

Adrien carefully brushed the back of his hand over his lips, worried something was stuck on them. Marinette’s eyes widened and she turned around hastily to grab the tray of pastries and snacks she had made for them to share. Spinning back around slow enough to not drop anything, she had a smile back on her face and nodded towards the living room. 

“Shall we?” 

Adrien grinned. The snacks looked amazing, and he was looking forward to having a game night, even if two of their friends weren’t joining them. 

\------------- 

Once they got into the video games, Marinette was able to relax a bit, her competitive side slipping out. After beating Adrien soundly in several rounds of Mecha Strike, they put in a co-op adventuring game Adrien had brought. The AI monsters beat them a few times while Marinette got used to the controls and mechanics of the game, but soon enough their characters were slaughtering the ogres and gelatinous blobs with ease. 

Picking up the loot from the most recent boss fight, Adrien looked over at Marinette, who had her tongue poking out slightly in concentration as she sorted her inventory, trying to find space for the new weapon she had just picked up. 

“You’re really good at this game, Mari! It’s so much more fun playing with another person, too. I’ve only played with an AI partner before.” 

Marinette turned to face him, her tongue still caught between her teeth and lips, eyebrows raised. 

Adrien almost melted at how adorable his friend looked and the soft face he made in her direction caught her off guard. Tongue slid back, eyebrows dropped. She swallowed before responding, hoping her voice would work properly after seeing the admiration on his face. It was the same look he had given her while they practiced for the tournament not terribly long ago, and she had been fine that day, so... 

“Thanks! I had a good partner, though, so that made it easier for me to learn, right?” Her face lit up in what she hoped was a bright and happy smile and not a cringey grin. Judging by the way his lips curved up even more, she guessed she had been successful and mentally high fived herself. 

“Honestly, it was like you could read my mind. Especially during the boss fights.. Like you knew which side I was going to before I even said anything!” he gushed.

“Same! And that last one with the fireballs? You kept blocking them from hitting me so I could power up my attack at just the right times!” 

“Right?? It was so cool! We can play on a higher difficulty, if you want? I’ve never played on the higher ones, but with a partner like you, I think we could even beat the whole game!” 

Marinette tried very hard to ignore the butterflies exploding in her stomach. The way Adrien had turned towards her on the couch, his knees brushing against hers, the excited way he was waving his hands around, controller still held firmly in one of them... the bright smile on his face that blew all of his magazine pictures out of orbit... the slight bit of chocolate on the corner of his lip from one of the pastries he had recently eaten... huh. 

That shouldn’t be there. 

Her brain decided to go offline for the moment as she reached her hand out to his face. 

He paused whatever he had been saying, his eyes following the motion of her hand as it made its way to his jaw. Sucking in a quick breath through his teeth, he looked back up into her eyes as the pad of her thumb gently swiped at the corner of his lips, but her eyes were on his lips again, making sure the chocolate was gone before she brought her thumb to her own mouth and licked the chocolate off. 

There were a few quiet moments where Adrien stared at her with his mouth hanging open and Marinette looked down at her now clean thumb before her eyes widened in horror as her brain reconnected. 

Scooting back as fast as she could, Marinette let out a panicked “Oh MY GOD I’M SOSA! SO SORRY! I did-” her backside slid off the couch cushion and she felt it hit the floor with a dull THUD. 

She turned towards the TV where their characters were looping their idle animations and frowned, trying to keep herself from crying in embarrassment. Why had she done... THAT? That’s something couples do. Not “friends”. She hadn’t even thought.. she just... DID. Could she confess to him or ask him out? Nope. But could she seductively clean chocolate off his face and lick it off her own thumb? APPARENTLY. 

Her brain was now fully connected but so loud she didn’t notice Adrien sliding off the couch next to her on the floor. 

When his hand gently tapped her shoulder, she startled before facing him, her eyes still wide and shimmery. He, however, was smiling gently. Warmly. He didn’t look angry or grossed out or even confused. Just... kind. ‘He’s always so kind...’ Marinette thought to herself glumly. It would be easier not to be in love with him if he could be a jerk every once in a while... 

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Um. Yeah, I’m fine. It wasn’t a big fall or anything...” she answered, wishing the ground would swallow her up. 

“I meant.. What I mean is.. uh.. You didn’t do anything.. bad. You know that, right?” 

She looked into his eyes, wanting to yell at him that she HAD done something wrong and why wasn’t he angry with her for it?? 

“If my reaction made you feel like you did, I’m sorry, Marinette. I was just surprised. That’s all. I.. I didn’t mind you, uh, doing that.” Free hand on the back of his neck again. 

‘What does he mean he didn’t mind? Did he like it? Did it not bother him because he didn’t see it as anything intimate? Shouldn’t I just ASK him for clarification instead of driving myself insane??’ 

“O-oh. Okay. That’s... uh, that’s good then.” She turned back to the screen, her avatar doing some odd yoga poses while Adrien’s was floating in a lotus position. 

Adrien’s smile fell. He had made Marinette feel uncomfortable. Again. Maybe holding her hand yesterday had made her think he liked her and now she was worried she was leading him on or something? He wasn’t sure what to think. She seemed to be content staring at the screen and he wasn’t sure what else to say, but he did get an idea... 

Marinette saw more movement on the screen and noticed Adrien’s character was walking around. Glancing to her side, she saw him holding his controller again, still seated next to her on the floor, determined look on his face. Looking back to the screen she saw him light a fire on the floor of the boss dungeon and then sit directly on it. His character immediately started smoking. 

“A-Adrien! You’re going to catch on fire!” she shouted at him in shock, looking over to see him smirking. 

Grabbing her own controller, she tried to push him out of the fire, knowing he would lose his items if he died now and they still had 3 dungeons to clear! 

“What are you DOING??” She had managed to shove his character from the fire, but he had simply chuckled and sat back down on it again. 

She smacked him on his arm in mock anger (okay, mostly mock anger... she DID want to finish the game on this difficulty level, after all...). 

“ADRIEN!!” Her embarrassment gone, she desperately tried to grab his controller from his hands and he let out a genuine laugh as he held it from her reach, but finally plucked his character from the fire and drank a healing potion to heal the hearts he had lost from his antics. 

Marinette was huffing with exasperation, but was smiling, realizing that, yet again, Adrien had found a way to bring her out of her own head and make her laugh. The feeling was bittersweet because it only made her heart yearn stronger for him, but she was happy she had someone so wonderful in her life, even if he was “only” a friend. 

The rest of the afternoon passed by with ease. They finished the remaining dungeons and had planned on trying the harder modes but decided to wait until another day. By the time Adrien was picked up by his bodyguard that evening, Marinette was no longer nervous about the next day’s baking lesson. She had offered Adrien a chance to back out of it, saying she understood if he’d rather pass on it since they had spent today together, but he had shaken his head violently, stating that he was looking forward to it and as long as she was okay with it still, he really wanted to come back tomorrow to learn how to make a pie. 

\---------------- 

Direct Message Marinette – Adrien 

Marinette: Hey, I forgot to ask! What kind of pie did you want to make tomorrow? 

Adrien: You choose! I like them all! 

Marinette: Mud pie it is, then! 

Adrien: I bet you could make mud pie taste good, Mari. :p 

Marinette: ….. Good night you dork. 

Adrien: Good night! 😀 

Being his “just a friend” wasn’t all bad, was it?


	5. Is anime real life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're baking PIES.  
> And being AWKWARD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote chapter 5 and then realized it wasn't going where I wanted it to go so I rewrote the whole chapter. And my chapters, as you know, aren't short, so... I hope you like the one I decided to use! :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is fine! Kudos and nice comments are soothing to my tired soul and greatly appreciated. Especially commenters who post on every chapter. You all are loved so much! <3

\------------------

Adrien smiled at his phone, happy that Marinette seemed comfortable enough with him to make jokes now. It was a huge difference from when they first met... he was sure she hated him for a while. 

The game night hadn’t been exactly what the four friends had planned, but he had to admit, hanging out with just Marinette had been a lot of fun. He hoped she had fun, too. She seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers, but sometimes she was.... rather difficult to read. Baking a pie or two together would hopefully give them both more time to get used to being around each other without Alya and Nino as a buffer. For some reason, when Alya was involved, things seemed more awkward between him and Marinette and the more he thought about it, the more confused he got. 

Even in the group chat she acted... odd. Like she and Marinette had some secret they shared with each other. Sometimes even Nino seemed to know what was going on, while Adrien was in the dark. He absolutely HATED being left in the dark, but he knew better than to try and pry. His friendship with Marinette was finally feeling more free and he cared too much about her to do anything to mess it up! 

A notification ping startled him from his thoughts. Speaking of group chat... 

\--- 

LadyBlogger has changed the chat name to Game Nights and Gigs 

LadyBlogger: So... how did game night go without us to chaperone you two? 😉 

Nino: Als, you promised... 

LadyBlogger: What? I didn’t do anything! 

Nino: … 

Nino: Anyway, how DID it go? Did Mari kick your butt in Mecha Strike?? 

Sunshine: Lol yeah she did. We played a new adventuring game, too though 

Sunshine: It’s a co-op game though, and she was an incredible partner! 😊 

Sunshine: How was the gig? 

Nino: It was great! They want me to do another next month! 

LadyBlogger: I bet she was. My girl is great at video games, and p much everything else 

Sunshine: Awesome Nino! 

Sunshine: Right?? I saw some of her designs and like, some are better than the stuff my father’s company makes! 

LadyBlogger: That’s some high praise, wow! 

Sunshine: She deserves it. 

Marinette: Omg. You guys are making me blush. For real.... And I’m proud of you, Nino! <3 

Nino: You’ve been making stuff since we were little kids, Mar, you’re awesome at it! And Thanks <3 

Marinette: *melts into a puddle of goo* 

LadyBlogger: Cute puddle of goo* 

Marinette: Yeah yeah. <3 

LadyBlogger: So...? Did you miss us too much tonight?? 

Marinette: Yes, it was awful! Adrien tried to off his character in a campfire! 

Sunshine: That was only to get you from being all shy. I knew you’d save me. 😀 

Marinette: Manipulative little shi- 

LadyBlogger: Ooo. Trouble in paradise? 😉 😉 

Nino: Omg Als. 

Marinette: Yeah, omg Als. 

LadyBlogger: *angel emoji* 

Sunshine: No trouble, just paradise and yummy pastries! I wouldn’t mind doing that again. 

LadyBlogger: Well, fine. Nino and I can see when we’re not wanted. :p 

Marinette: Nooooooooo don’t leave me!! 

LadyBlogger: Dw girl, you know you’re my 2nd lover. I won’t leave you that easily 😉 

Marinette: Oh my god. 

Nino: I would be jealous, but... okay maybe I AM a little jealous... 

LadyBlogger: Lol 

Sunshine: Lol Nino 

Sunshine: …. 

Sunshine: Wait. 

LadyBlogger: -waits- 

Sunshine: Uh... ARE you guys actually... 

Sunshine: I feel kinda dumb right now, but I don’t know if you’re joking or... 

LadyBlogger: You want to know if Marinette and I are actually lovers, hmm? 

Marinette: OMG. 

Sunshine: It’s okay if you don’t want to answer! Actually, nevemind. It’s not my business! 

Sunshine: I’m so sorry! I'm not judging, I was just curious. Never mind!! 

Marinette: ALYA. 

LadyBlogger: Omg, you sweet thing...... 

LadyBlogger: No, Mari is absolutely stunning, but I happen to be monogamous. 

LadyBlogger: If I wasn’t, then I think we’ve already established I’d date the heck out of her. 😉 

Nino: I mean... I’m not opposed to... never mind... >_>

Marinette: NINO OMFG. 

Marinette: Just.. Swallow me up, floor, and take me to my cubicle in Hell right now, please! 

LadyBlogger: So dramatic. 😀 

LadyBlogger: So Sunshine, that answer your question? 

Nino: Dude? You still there? 

Marinette: You two scared him away. 

Nino: Nah, my dude may seem sweet and innocent around you girls, but I know him better 

LadyBlogger: Wait, what? 

LadyBlogger: SPILL! 

Nino: Nope. Nuh uh. Bros before... 

Nino: Um... 

Nino: Actually not gonna finish that one... 

Marinette: Wise choice 

LadyBlogger: *lowers machete* 

Sunshine: Haha, yeah, that answers it. 

Sunshine: Nino, we’ll have words LATER, I’m sure. 

Nino: Oops... 

LadyBlogger: Though I admit, I AM rather curious... 

Marinette: .... 

Marinette: Same...? 

Sunshine: HA! Oh no lol. I’m just the sweet, innocent model boy you know and love 

Sunshine: Nothing more to see here! 😀 

LadyBlogger: Nino, answer my private messages, damn it! 

Nino: NO! 

Marinette: Alya, leave him alone. Adrien’s allowed to have secrets with Nino 

Marinette: Just like I have secrets with you... you know? 

LadyBlogger: Yeah, I guess. Though there’s one secret in particular of yours that is burning a hole in my pockets! 

Sunshine: Oh? Now MY curiosity is piqued. 

Nino: Dude. 

LadyBlogger: Nuh uh. I’m not telling my girl’s secret. 

Marinette: Thanks, Alya. 

LadyBlogger: Unless she doesn’t spit it out herself soon, anyway.... 

Marinette: WHAT 

Sunshine: OHH? 

Marinette: Okay, you all, I’m going to bed 

Marinette: I have a MUD PIE to teach someone to make tomorrow 

Sunshine: It’s gonna be delicious 

Nino: Hopefully better than the one you ate when we were 7... 

Marinette: We’ll see :p 

Sunshine: Good night, Marinette! I’ll see you tomorrow! 😊 

LadyBLogger: Night night! <3 

Nino: G’night mah dudes 

Marinette: Good night <3 <3 <3 

\--------------- 

Adrien went to bed feeling oddly nervous for the coming day. He couldn’t place where the anxiousness was coming from, though. The conversation with his friends had been lighthearted, teasing, and fun and Marinette hadn’t seemed genuinely upset about anything, but... 

He did wonder about her secret. Something Alya had known for a while by the sound of it. He also felt a bit embarrassed that Nino had outed him as... less than perfectly innocent. Not that there was anything wrong with 16 and 17 year olds having their minds occasionally in the gutter, but he felt oddly discomfited about Marinette knowing about his own gutter brain, even if she didn’t know specifics. 

And that feeling confused him greatly. Why did it matter how Marinette saw him? She was his friend, she wasn’t going to judge him for something that was normal for people their age. At least, he didn’t think she would. 

He thought back to Alya joking about Marinette being her other partner and a blush crept onto his face without warning. He honestly hadn’t known if Alya was being serious, and a part of him felt jealous until she let him know it was a joke. 

“Why did I feel jealous?” 

Plagg stirred in his sleep but offered no response. 

After staring at the ceiling and mulling thoughts in his head for another hour or so, Adrien finally drifted to sleep. 

\------------ 

Morning came far quicker than either teen had anticipated, both having struggled with getting a proper night of sleep. 

Marinette had the kitchen in the apartment set up with ingredients, bowls, tools, and aprons by the time she heard her mother call up to her that Adrien was there. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Marinette told her to send him up. 

She was dressed in a casual outfit that was easy to wash, knowing full well she’d be covered in flour and butter and sugar by the time they were finished. She had assumed Adrien would be wearing something similarly easy to clean, so when he walked into the kitchen, she was momentarily speechless. 

There he stood, Gabriel brand black slacks and sky blue button down silk shirt making him look like he just stepped off the cover of a magazine. 

Adrien frowned at her expression, his hand reaching for the back of his neck as it always did when he felt nervous. 

“Is.. Uh, is something wrong?” he asked, almost too quiet for her to hear. He sounded embarrassed, Marinette noticed. 

“What? Wong with rue? I mean, wrong on you? WITH YOU. Ugh. No. Nothing’s wrong, you’re perfect. I mean, you look perfect? Uh, that.. Outfit looks greally, um, really good on you, I mean....” She slapped her forehead in exasperation at her inability to communicate at the moment. 

Adrien smiled, still unsure, but pleased by the compliments she had given him. 

“Thank you. I... realize it’s not the best for baking, but Father didn’t know I was coming over to bake, so... yeah. I couldn’t really bring anything else without him noticing, either. I’m so sorry, I didn’t really think this through!” He gestured at his outfit and Marinette took the opportunity to get a really good look at it. It fit him perfectly and she couldn’t help the blush that rose on her cheeks as her eyes finished their greedy sweep of his form. She wasn’t shallow by any means, but holy cow was he gorgeous! 

Shaking her head and coming back to the present, Marinette waved her hands in reassurance. 

“Oh, it’s fine! I have something you can wear, if you want...?” 

“Really? That’d be awesome!” 

Marinette smiled, telling him to wait there and ran up the remaining stairs to her trapdoor. Once inside she went over to the chest full of presents she had made for him and her other friends and pulled out a wrapped package she knew contained a pajama set she meant to give him. 

Unwrapping it, she carried it back down and handed the two pieces out for him. 

His eyes widened in surprise as he let the fabric of the pants drop, noting that they seemed to be just the right size. 

“How... ?” He asked, hoping she understood what his one word question meant. 

“I made pajamas for you, Nino, and Alya for Christmas, but since you need something now, I figured you can have yours early. I hope they fit.” 

Adrien stared at her in awe. She had made these specifically for him? And she had made some for Nino and Alya, too? She considered him as close as her best friend and the boy she had grown up in school with, and that warmed his heart more than he thought it would. It’s not like she made a pajama set for all of their classmates, or even her other friends. He was special. 

Unable to stifle his goofy grin, he turned away from her, looking for a place to change. She ended up having him change in her room so he could hang up the nice outfit he was wearing in her closet while they worked. When he came back down, he was rubbing his hands up and down the material of the pajama pants, delighting in the velvety feel of them, and Marinette grinned widely at the sight. 

“So, you like them?” she asked, knowing full well the sparkle in his eyes meant he loved them. 

“Yes! They’re perfect, Marinette! You got the size just right, and the material is so soft, and even though they’re meant for winter, the fabric isn’t too warm for now, and the color! I love this shade of blue so much! How did you know?” 

She giggled at his excitement, but was too embarrassed to tell him that the shade of blue matched her own eyes nearly perfectly, according to a sales clerk at the fabric shop. She had bought it not knowing what she would make, and then decided it would be perfect for Adrien’s pajamas. A subtle nudge towards her whenever he wore them, beyond the fact that she made them. Maybe it was a silly idea, but she had felt inspired at the time, and even Tikki had supported the choice. 

\----- 

After donning aprons and washing up, Marinette started showing Adrien the basics of baking. Then making dough for the crust. Adrien was confused about how forcing cold butter into the mix was somehow necessary, and ‘why can’t we melt it first to make it easier?’ was asked more than once, but Marinette was patient with him and answered everything he asked. 

She had prepped the ingredients for three types of pies. Rhubarb, blueberry, and “mud” (it was just an easy chocolate pudding filling, but he laughed hard when she showed it to him). 

Since neither could make a final decision on a pie, they made all three, with Adrien doing most of the work on the final crust and mixing the pudding filling himself to pour into it later. As the pies baked, the pair cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Adrien floored by how much mess was made in such a short amount of time and his respect for his kitchen staff growing exponentially. 

Adrien finished his part of cleaning up and went to remove his apron, noticing how much flour and grease was covering it and his new pajamas. 

“Oh no, I ruined the present you gave me!” he lamented. 

Marinette took the apron from him and set it on the counter before moving in to inspect his clothing. 

“Hmm, well, there are a few grease spots, but I can get them out if you want to go change back into your other clothes. That IS why you wore them, you know.” She smiled, making him feel much better about everything going on in the world... 

Wait, what? 

Adrien wasn’t sure what was going on, but the way he felt as she looked into his eyes, that warm smile on her face and her hands fingering the hem of his pajama top... it was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He only ever felt like this when he was around Ladybug. But that would mean... 

No. 

'No no no. It’s not that. It’s something else. She’s my friend. She’s an incredible friend! She made me pajamas! She likes Luka!’ his brain was trying to convince him but his heart had something to add... 

‘She didn’t say anything about making pajamas for Luka, though... only you three. And did you notice, yours are the color of her eyes?’ 

‘That’s probably the color of Nino’s and Alya’s, too! That doesn’t mean anything!’ 

The war in his mind and heart must have started showing on his face because Marinette was looking at him... rather oddly. 

“Oh, right, I’ll uh, go change then!” He leapt up the stairs to her bedroom, letting the trap door slam shut after he climbed in. 

\------ 

Marinette was confused and worried. She didn’t know if she had said or done something wrong, but Adrien looked like he was afraid of something before dashing up to her room. 

Checking to make sure her parents weren’t around she whisper shouted at the air around her. 

“Tikki? Tikki!” 

The red kwami came out of a cabinet and flew to her chosen’s cheek, nuzzling it before letting out a giggle. 

“It looks like things are going well with you and Adrien!” 

“You think so? He looked scared... and he just ran away.” 

“You mean he went to go change so you can get the stains out of his new favorite pajamas?” 

“Tikki, did you see him? Did I say something wrong?” 

“I don’t think so, Marinette. I think he just got lost in his own thoughts. It’s nothing for you to worry about. Now, when will the pies be done? They smell so good!” 

Marinette scratched Tikki on top of her little head and gently pushed her back towards the cabinets. 

“Another 30 minutes at least, now hide before he comes back!” 

\-------------- 

When Adrien came back down the stairs, he seemed much calmer. He was back in his ridiculously gorgeous outfit, pajamas carefully held in his hands. Marinette took them from him set them in a small tub of de greaser soap and water. 

“Shall I give them back to you at school or do you want to open them and act surprised at Christmas?” she asked, flicking the oven light on to check the pies before turning to face him. 

“Whatever you think is best, though I wouldn’t mind getting to wear them again before Christmas, I admit. They’re very comfortable," he smiled warmly at her.

“Okay, that’s fine! I’ll just have to make you something new for Christmas then!” she winked cheekily at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

In her room, Plagg had teased him about his crush and he wasn’t even sure how to deny it anymore. 

He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, his heart was fluttering, and his palms were sweaty. 

There was no more denying it. 

He had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

And he had no idea how she felt about him. 

‘But last night, she brushed her thumb over my lips to clean them....’ 

‘And she promptly freaked out, remember?’ 

His heart and his brain were at it again. He needed a distraction. 

“Hey, want to try out that new game again? I promise I won’t light myself on fire!” 

Marinette laughed, happy the scared look that had started to return was disappearing again. She wished she could ask him what he was thinking about, but knew she’d find a way to jumble it up or say something offensive. 

Choosing instead to opt for the easy way, she nodded her head and led him into the living room. 

\---------- 

They didn’t get too far in the game at the higher difficulty level before the oven beeped, but knowing what to expect next time they played was helpful. 

Adrien tippy tapped his feet as he watched Marinette carefully pull the pies out of the hot oven. He hadn’t meant to, and if his father had been there he surely would have scolded him for it, but Marinette merely smiled at him, her eyes shining with something that made his heart melt. 

After pulling the pies out and setting them on cooling racks, she motioned him over to the counter to sit down. He followed her and if he pulled his chair a bit closer to hers before sitting down in it, she either didn’t notice or chose not to mention it. 

“So, did you like making pies, model boy?” she smirked up at him. 

“Only because I had such an amazing teacher,” he grinned back. 

“You say that now, but we haven’t tasted them yet. They could be terrible!” 

“If they’re terrible, I’m sure it’s because I messed up, not you.” 

“Oh, you flatter me.” she deadpanned. 

“Really? You don’t seem very flattered to me...” his eyes narrowed playfully. 

“I guess you’ll just have to try harder, then, model boy.” 

“I’m sure I can rise to the occasion, baker girl!” his voice rose in volume just a tad. 

“Go on, then!” Marinette lifted her chin in mock defiance. 

“You’re beautiful and talented at baking and designing, and you kick my ass at video games! How was THAT?” he winked hard at her. 

“I, uh.. The um.... tobally fime. Troterly. I mean, fine. Yeah, it’s...” Marinette slapped her forehead again. Adrien wiped the smile off his face, mentally kicking himself for going too far before noticing something... 

She was blushing. And playing with one of her pigtails. And biting her lower lip. And not meeting his eyes.... 

He didn’t know much about signs of attraction, but not long ago Nino had pointed out the Obvious Signs of crushes and such in animes the two watched together. Now, Adrien knew anime and real life weren’t remotely the same, but.... looking at Marinette and her behavior right now, which was textbook “Anime Crush”.... he couldn’t help but wonder. Wishful thinking, maybe, but.... 

“Uh, Marinette?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I was wondering... um...” he was going to lose his nerve, wasn’t he? Why not just ask directly? 

‘You have asked directly, remember? She said she wasn’t interested in you in that way. Did you actually forget?’ 

‘Oh, right.’ 

Adrien’s face fell slightly, and he changed the direction he was going in. 

“Do you think Alya and Nino would like to do something like this with us, next time I mean?” 

“Oh. I, yeah, I... maybe? I don’t know if they’d be interested, but, if you want to learn more and would prefer them being here, that’s.. That's fine with me,” she answered, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

Adrien put on a fake smile. “Great! I think it would be fun for the four of us. We could maybe make a cake or something?” 

“Yeah, that’d be... great.” 

Adrien noticed her mood shift and wondered if he had gotten everything wrong after all. Why can’t these situations come with manuals?! 

\------- 

Conversation was friendly but fairly uneventful while they finished waiting for the pies to cool enough to taste. Both were lost in their own heads, trapped by their own misunderstandings. Not too far off, Tikki and Plagg were groaning in frustration at the whole ordeal, wishing they could just out their holders and let nature take its course. Whatever that might be. 

\----------- 

Soon enough, Marinette was cutting into the pies, pulling a small sliver of each one onto a plate for a taste test. She had expected the pies to turn out okay, and she was right, but the look on Adrien’s face as he bit into the rhubarb pie should have been censored for young viewers, in Marinette’s humble opinion. She supposed having grown up in a bakery, she was used to such wonderful flavors, but Adrien? He was lucky if he was allowed to eat anything so full of sugar and empty calories more than once in a month or so, if not worse. 

He moaned in bliss as the flavors exploded over his tongue, eyes fluttering closed. Marinette wished she could take a picture of him like that, but figured that would ring a creepy bell in his head and decided not to try. 

He had a similar reaction to the blueberry pie and Marinette made a mental note to bring him baked goodies at school more often. The chocolate pudding pie was great, too, though didn’t get quite as strong of a reaction. He dubbed the blueberry his favorite and she promised to bring him a big piece to school the following day, since he couldn’t be caught bringing any home himself. 

“Thank you, Marinette. That would be perfect! You’re so thoughtful!” he gushed. 

She smiled shyly, stating it wasn’t a problem. 

Adrien’s phone buzzed shortly after, letting him know his bodyguard was there to pick him up. Marinette walked him down to the bakery, ignoring the oggling eyes of her parents as they went through the front door. 

Before stepping into the car, Adrien turned back towards Marinette and wrapped his arms around her without warning. 

“Thank you for today, Mari. It was so much fun and I hope we can do it again sometime.” 

“O-oh! Of course! I had fun, too. And we can do it anytime. With Alya and Nino, right?” she tried to sound excited about the idea. 

“Actually....” 

Adrien paused a moment, arms still around her, pulling her slightly closer. 

“I’d prefer just... just you and me again, if that’s okay... with you...?” he pulled back enough to look into her eyes, surprised to see them widen and her face light up. 

“Uh, y-yeah, that’s be greet! Great!” she managed to get out, cheeks and ears reddening again. 

He let a genuine smile shine down on her and quickly pecked her red cheek with a small kiss. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Marinette. Thanks again!” 

Then with a wave and another smile, he was in the car which was pulling away, Marinette feeling like a balloon that was floating into space with no hope for coming back to the ground. 

Behind her, looking through the window of the bakery, her parents made sickeningly cute ooohing and awwing noises, but thankfully she was completely unaware of them. 

\-----------


End file.
